


быть бы мне наивным искренним пиноккио

by light_dragonix



Series: bjyxTMweek [2]
Category: UNIQ (Band), X 玖少年团 | X-NINE (Band), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, It's a spoiler - Freeform, M/M, crossover with mdsz, major character death!!!
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 12:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21136400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_dragonix/pseuds/light_dragonix
Summary: Ему осталось недолго, он чувствует, как яд проникает в тело все больше и больше. Будь проклят Цзинь Цзыянь, пустивший эту отравленную стрелу ему в спину! Сначала Жаня лихорадило три дня. Потом рвало. А потом — он помнит до сих пор это ощущение холода, пробирающегося под кожу — потом погасло золотое ядро.





	быть бы мне наивным искренним пиноккио

**Author's Note:**

> #bjyxTMweek #daytwo #np taemin & bewhy -- pinocchio
> 
> кайнда спойлер к недописанному миди, который вы можете никогда не увидеть  
приквел before I dive right into you https://archiveofourown.org/works/20491118
> 
> у меня тут своя киновселенная, ахахахах

— Чжаньюэ? Никогда не слышал о таком мече. — Посыльный удивленно смотрит на деревянный ящик, запечатанный воском. Ящик маленький, не способный вместить в себя какой бы то ни было меч, думает он. Если только…  
— Это не известный меч. И хозяин его не был известен, — перебивает мужчина в черном плаще. Капюшон у плаща широкий, отделанный мехом, потому ничего кроме рта посыльный не видит. — Доставь в дом семьи Ван, что на востоке Цинхэ. Этого должно хватить на сменных лошадей.  
Мужчина протягивает мешочек. Посыльный принимает и тут же заглядывает внутрь. Ох, тут не просто должно хватить, тут денег на путь от Цинхэ до самой дальней границы Ланьлиня! Со сменными лошадьми, остановками в отличных постоялых дворах и отменной выпивкой! Да уж, кому бы ни принадлежал этот Чжаньюэ, человек он не бедный.  
Посыльный откланивается и собирается уже уйти, как мужчина задает вопрос.  
— Где взять самого быстрого коня, обученного возвращаться домой?  
— Это только в столице таких держат, — машет рукой посыльный. — У нас таких не водятся, нам незачем лошадей одних отпускать.  
— А сменные лошади для посыльных? Они не возвращаются самостоятельно?  
— Нет, у нас таких нет. Мы люди простые, через нас не часто проезжают с донесениями.  
— Понятно. Спасибо вам большое.

Мужчина разворачивается и уходит, оставив посыльного гадать, кто он и зачем прибыл в их город. Но мысли эти быстро улетучиваются, когда рука ползет за пазуху перепроверить мешочек с деньгами. Посыльный улыбается своей удаче и спешит к себе — надо бы сразу выполнить поручение, пока деньги не растаяли как снег под солнцем.

Сяо Жань натягивает капюшон ниже, заходя в постоялый двор на самой границе города. Садится за низкий столик, пересчитывает деньги в кожаном кошеле. Всего ничего, едва хватит на обед и лошадь. Но большего и не надо. В скором времени деньги ему вообще не понадобятся. Жань заказывает суп с клецками и чай. По привычке тянет руку в широкий рукав, забыв, что утром отдал ящик посыльному. Когда пальцы проваливаются в пустоту, он вспоминает. И чувствует невыносимое одиночество. Пока меч его был с ним, пусть разбитый, пусть мертвый, Жань не был так отчаянно, так отвратительно одинок.  
Может, будь еще у меча душа, он бы оскорбился на хозяина, что его отсылают прочь, не берут с собой в последнее путешествие. Но Жань знает — там, куда он его отправил, мечу дадут вторую жизнь. 

Наскоро пообедав, Жань покидает город. Сам, пешком, идёт по пыльной дороге ориентируясь по памяти. Двести ли на восток, по прямой, через городок Гуйцзы, через деревню И, к самому морю. Тому морю, с которого многое началось и которым всё кончилось.  
Жань сильнее кутается в плащ. Спешащие в город путники провожают его растерянными взглядами. Конец лета, солнце ни на мгновение не скрывается за облаками, окрашивая кожу крестьян тёмным уже к концу дня. Жань идёт в зимнем плаще, пряча ледяные руки в широких рукавах.  
Ему осталось недолго, он чувствует, как яд проникает в тело все больше и больше. Будь проклят Цзинь Цзыянь, пустивший эту отравленную стрелу ему в спину! Сначала Жаня лихорадило три дня. Потом рвало. А потом — он помнит до сих пор это ощущение холода, пробирающегося под кожу — потом погасло золотое ядро. Тогда Жань, несмотря на усталость и боль, заставил себя подняться и отправиться в ближайший город. Он обязан был хотя бы проститься. 

Сколько прошло с тех пор, как он прогнал Ибо? Год, полтора? Уже и не вспомнить. Эти месяцы прошли в постоянном преследовании, ночлегах в заброшенных храмах и пещерах и схватками за свою жизнь. Каждые два-три дня Жань натыкался на небольшой отряд заклинателей из клана Ланьлинь Цзинь, и ему стоило больших усилий каждый раз выходить живым из сражения. Он устал. Он смертельно устал. Но хотя бы Ибо больше не замешан в этом противостоянии случайно выжившего заклинателя, обреченного на уничтожение, и громадного клана, возомнившего себя властителем мира.

— Господин! — Вдруг окликают его сзади. — Господин, скоро стемнеет, а вы пешком. Вас подвезти?  
Жань останавливается и оборачивается. В его сторону движется старая тележка, груженная овощами и сеном. Запряженная лошадь, худая и почти такая же старая, медленно тянет ее, лениво понукаемая таким же немолодым крестьянином.  
— Тпру! — Крестьянин тянет вожжи, останавливая лошадь. Та качает головой из стороны в сторону, переступает копытами с места на место, явно желая добраться скорее домой.  
— Далеко путь держите? — спрашивает крестьянин.  
— В Гуйцзы, — отвечает Жань, не поднимая головы. Не только потому, что в каждом он видел теперь шпиона Цзиней, но и потому, что слишком часто бывал в этих местах с Ибо. Многие в деревнях помнили их, помнили их помощь, и Жаню не хотелось бы в случае чего отвечать на неудобные вопросы.  
— Свезло так свезло, — присвистывает крестьянин. — Залезайте, подвезу. Сам туда еду, матушка жены болеет, вот, везу ей еды.  
— Я не смогу отплатить вам за доброту, — Жань кланяется, уже готовый уйти, но крестьянин машет на него рукой.  
— Да не надо ничего, вы садитесь. Чего ночью по лесу ходить. Наткнетесь еще на призраков каких.  
— И много призраков у вас тут? — Больше по привычке, чем из любопытства спрашивает Жань.  
— Многовато было, жить мешали. Тут рядом общая могила, древняя, как моя бабка. Года два назад заклинатели пришли и упокоили их. А недавно вот снова объявился злобный дух, старосте нашему житья не даёт.  
— Обращались за помощью?  
— Да, послали гонца к Ван Ибо, знаете такого? Ждём вот его.  
— Нет, не знаю, — Жань опускает голову. Ложь горечью оседает на языке.  
Крестьянин ещё какое-то время рассказывает о Ван Ибо, как он помог, но Жань уже не слушает. 

Удивительно, насколько легко было врать, когда Ибо был рядом. А хотя. Чего он хотел, если первое, что Жань сказал Ибо, была ложь. 

///

— Меня зовут Сяо Жань.  
Ложь. Жань ни разу не представился своим настоящим именем. Потому что хотел скрыть личность от госпожи Ван. Потому что не собирался задерживаться. Думал, что поправится, встанет на ноги усилиями семьи Ван, поблагодарит и уйдёт навсегда. А в итоге свыкся с "Сяо Жань" так, что уже и не представляет себя не с этим именем. 

— Давняя вражда наших храмов привела к тому, что «Снежный пион» вырезал весь наш храм. Я чудом спасся.  
Ложь. Храма под таким названием никогда не существовало. Может, Ибо узнал об этом, пока учился в Цинхэ, но никогда об этом не говорил. Ибо вообще не задавал вопросов о прошлом. Лишь раз, за семейным ужином, подняли эту тему, и Жань придумал эту глупость.  
Не мог же он сказать, что их храм работал исключительно на главу клана Не и искал информацию о Верховном Заклинателе. Ту, которую Цзинь Гуанъяо так усердно пытался скрыть. Жань не мог своими словами вовлечь семью, не бросившую его умирать, в это противостояние. 

— Я буду тебя ждать.  
Ложь, ложь, ложь, самая отвратительная, самая мерзкая. Из всех только она оставалась на языке Жаня острой горечью несколько лет. Он засыпал с ней и просыпался.  
Отправляя Ибо на обучение в Цинхэ, он обещал с ним встретиться, когда тот станет опытным заклинателем. Но на самом деле никогда не хотел больше его видеть. Он не хотел подвергать этого наивного мальчика, делившего мир на белое и чёрное, на своих и чужих, опасности. Жань всё ещё служил главе клана Не, пусть и притворялся бродячим заклинателем. Рядом с ним Ибо не будет в безопасности. Рядом с ним Ибо не достигнет тех высот, которых мог бы, с его талантом и амбициями спасти весь мир.  
Без него Ибо будет лучше. 

— Я никогда не смогу прогнать тебя.  
Ложь, которая сорвалась с языка быстрее, чем Жань успел подумать. Ложь, за которую ему стыдно до сих пор. Он бы хотел никогда не произносить этих слов. Хотел бы промолчать в ответ на искренность и страсть Ибо. Хотел бы никогда не слышать его слов.  
— Я буду идти за тобой, пока не прогонишь.  
Опасные, ужасные слова, в которых наивное и невинное желание всегда следовать за своим Жанем-гэ, куда бы жизнь их не завела. Жань и не думал, что когда-нибудь услышит их, а услышав, оказался не готов. Не готов к той ответственности, что легла на его плечи. И дело не в том, что за Ибо надо было смотреть, нет. Ибо нашел его, став уже искусным заклинателем, нашел, следуя своему обещанию обязательно найти в этом большом мире своего гэгэ. В некоторых моментах Ибо был даже сильнее, Жань мог не волноваться за него. Но Ибо не знал, что Жаня по всей стране искал клан Ланьлинь Цзинь, не знал, что Верховный заклинатель пытался всеми правдами и неправдами найти того, кто пытался разнюхать хоть что-нибудь о его делах. 

У Жаня сердце обливалось кровью, когда он видел Ибо в бою. Когда видел, как светлая сабля с выгравированной у гарды луной за облаками опускается на заклинателей в желтых одеждах. После Ибо протирал лезвие, на котором так отчетливо проступали ярко-алые пятна крови, и лицо его мрачнело. Он не хотел этого, не хотел сражений с заклинателями, ведь все они делали одно и то же — помогали людям. Защищали их от нечисти. У Жаня не хватало духу выбить из него эту детскую веру. Его в свое время не пощадили, и он с детства приучился не доверять никому, кроме самого близкого круга людей.

В последние годы его жизни круг сузился до одного только Ибо. 

Ибо тоже доверял ему, доверял без остатка. Он никогда не задавал вопросов после очередной стычки с Цзинями. Он верил в своего гэгэ, в своего учителя, верил в каждое слово, даже несказанное. 

А Жань прогнал его.

///

— Вот и Гуйцзы, — объявляет крестьянин, натягивая поводья. — Можете заночевать в доме моей тещи, она женщина добрая. Правда, ужин придется готовить самому.  
— Спасибо большое, — Жань склоняет голову. — Не смею вас утруждать сильнее.  
— Ну как знаете, — крестьянин пожимает плечами. — Вон там постоялый двор, кормят так себе, зато вино отменное. Ну, бывайте, господин.  
Жань кланяется и уходит. Но не на постоялый двор. Он чувствует, что сил остается все меньше. Яд расходится все дальше, Жань с трудом ощущает свои ноги. Он не дойдет до моря, не дойдет до их обрыва, на котором деревья растут таким плотным полотном, что даже в самый солнечный день свет едва пробивается сквозь крону. И трава такая высокая и такая изумрудная, такая сочная, что сок брызжет, если сильнее надавить рукой. И шум моря там звучит не так, как на всем остальном побережье, не так беспорядочно. Если прислушаться, можно услышать мелодию за каждым приливом.  
Как жаль, что Жань не услышит ее снова, не увидит в последний раз их обрыв.

Может, он и не заслужил.

Жань уходит в лес за деревней. Уходит глубже и глубже в чащу, надеясь найти достаточно раскидистое дерево, чтобы лечь возле него и уснуть навсегда. Без моря, без чаек, что оплакали бы его, без тихого шелеста травы.  
Без Ибо.

— Хотел бы я быть наивным и честным, — произносит Жань, удивляя самого себя тем, как хрипло звучит голос. — Хотел бы я снова оказаться беззаботным ребенком. Встретить Ибо и никогда ему не врать.  
Каждое слово дается с трудом, Жань уже не чувствует рук, он валится с ног и ползет. Ползет, пока не находит дерево, под которым не стыдно найти последний приют.  
— Ван Ибо, Ван Ибо, — Жань качает головой и давит смешок. На последние слова сил уже нет совсем. И не хватает времени додумать мысль, потому что за выдохом не следует вдох.

_Увидеть бы тебя ещё хоть раз. _


End file.
